


You have magic on your lips

by adamcansuckme



Series: Loki's Firsts [1]
Category: Hiddlestoner, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Loki, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, young loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: Imagine giving Loki his first ever blowjob





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Loki, get back here!” you shouted as he ran down the hallway “Give it back!”

You ran after him, half angry, half laughing at his prank. It wasn’t the biggest prank he’d ever pulled, he just took your book and ran off with it making you chase him, but then again he usually saved the bigger pranks for his brother and friends, even the castle staff. But not you, no - not his girlfriend.

Halfway down the chase you realized he was running towards the library and decided to surprise him. He was taking the long way and there were shortcuts you knew, secret passageways behind tapestries and fake walls, the castle was full of them. You turned left and right, running to beat him to the library, but when you jumped out from behind a tapestry, there he was, leaning against the door, one leg up against it and arms crossed, one hand sticking out to hold your book.

“Looking for something?” he had his lips curled in a cocky smirk and his eyebrows raised feigning innocence.

“That’s not fair!” you stomped your foot on the ground. “You used your magic!”

“And you used a shortcut.” he pushed away from the door and closer to you “Neither of us played fair, love.”

“Well, I agree to disagree. Both of us can take shortcuts, but I can’t make magic.”

“Now _I_  agree to disagree. You  _can_ make magic, darling,” he pressed himself closer to your body, his face almost touching yours as he raised a hand to your cheek, “with your lips. Because when you kiss me, that’s how it feels. Magic.”

He twisted his hands and made your book disappear. Not to worry, he could get it back later. And as soppy as his charming line was, a side of him only let out in private, it was true. That’s how it felt when he kissed you too, and right now was no exception as he pressed his lips against yours and pulled you into his arms in a tight hold. One hand on your back, another bringing you in by the neck, it was sparkles and fireworks every time. You had been dating for a while now, and both of you young and full of hormones, every kiss was always just a second away from turning into something else.

You hadn’t gone to bed with anyone else, but you weren’t exactly a prude, and the same applied to Loki, both of you young, barely out of your adolescence years. Every time you were alone, he was all hands and eagerness, grabbing and pawing at you as you would grab and paw at him. Neck kisses, jaw licking, bruises and hickeys on both of you were so often he’d to resource to his supernatural gifts to hide the marks from others. Things always heat up when you thought no one was looking, even dirty whispers in each other’s ears in public to tease and play and it was only a matter of time before all this play turned into the real thing. Now was no different, as you wrapped your hands around him and tugged at his shirt, pressing your hips against his and feeling the hardness inside his pants. You slowly raised your leg up his side and felt his fingers reaching to grab you when you heard her.

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat and you both jumped, looking down the hallway to see Queen Frigga staring at you.

You turned bright red at her stare and noticed Loki also had a tone of pink on his cheeks, his mother being able to achieve what few could and make him flustered and at loss for words.

“Loki.” She looked very serious, but there was a glimmer in her eyes, a twitch on her lips that betrayed her.

“Yes, mother.”

“As a Prince of Asgard I would expect you to remember the halls of the castle are public spaces, and if you wish to engage in…  _private_ affairs you should do so away from the prying eyes of people.

“Yes, mother.”

He lowered his head and so did you, pressing your lips together and feeling your face hot from the embarrassment of being caught making out by your boyfriend’s mother who, on top of that, also happened to be the Queen of the Realm. An awkward silence filled the hallway until you heard her speak again.

“Well, go on then. Go find yourselves a room.”

You looked up, surprised at her suggestion and seeing the twitch on her lips nearly curling to a knowing smile. Loki laughed, knowing her better, and pulled you by the hand to walk away from the hallway to somewhere private.

“And Loki.” She called one more time.

He stopped, holding your hand in his, and both of you turned turned around to look at her, his eyebrows raised innocently as if he hadn’t just been caught with his lips latched on to yours.

“Behave” she admonished, lowering her chin.

Loki’s mischievous smile spread all over his lips, a flicker of wickedness in his eyes.

“Always.” He winked at her and ran off, pulling you by his hand before his mother changed her mind and called you both back.

When you were far enough, he pulled you behind a statue, claiming you weren’t the only one with knowledge of secret rooms, and after touching the wall with his palm, a hole appeared like a doorway, leading into a dark small room. He went in and you followed him, the doorway disappearing and turning back into a unsuspecting wall, leaving both of you in complete darkness.

“As romantic as a hole in the wall is, I wouldn’t mind some candlelight.”

“Oh, right.” You heard him, and a second later there were lit torches on the walls around you.

Your description was quite accurate, it was nothing but a big hole in the wall. Well, it was big for a whole, but small for a room, not more than eight or nine feet square of stone walls and stone floors.

“What is this anyway?”

“I don’t know,” said Loki, “believe it or not this castle is filled with more tricks than my own mind.”

“That’s saying something,” you chuckled.

“It is. I don’t even know what’s the purpose of this room.”

“Well, I can think of something…”

You walked the few steps to him, looking at him with a malicious look and a half smile that quickly reminded him why you had to find this room for yourselves. He smiled back at you and circled his hands around your waist as you raised yours to pull him by the neck and resume to the hungry kissing of earlier. You stepped forward and pressed him against a wall, quickly feeling that eager sensation you felt every time you were alone. You wanted more. You wanted to do more, to take more, to have more. His hands were now entangled in your hair and his kisses were deep and ravenous, his body hot against yours, his hips… Oh, you could feel the hardness against your own hips and it made you decide right then and there: you wanted more, and you were going to have it. Quickly getting on your knees, you started to unfasten Loki’s pants.

“What are you-” he said, and you looked up at him biting your lips with in a half smile, the naughtiest look in your eyes. “ _Really_?”

He looked obviously excited at the idea, and so were you, anxious to discover how it would feel to have his member in your mouth.

“Can I?” you stopped for a second.

“Of course!” He was so eager he nearly squealed in excitement.

You pulled down his pants and it sprung out right in front of you, his cock bobbing up and down for a second right before your eyes. Looking at it, you realized despite all the hot make out sessions, grabbing at it through his pants, despite all the obscene conversations you would have with your friends, giggling and talking about lewd intentions and desires, you had never laid eyes on a man’s naked body, let alone had a penis so close to your face the tip nearly touched your nose. It looked like it would be bigger than average, if only you knew what the average was - and no matter what it was, the one in front of you looked too big to fit entirely in your mouth. It was not only long, but thicker than you thought a cock would be and had beautiful wavy lines drawn by the popping veins along the shaft. You hesitated for a moment and soon his hand was gently on your chin.

“Hey. You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. It’s just it’s my first time doing this.”

“Well it’s my first time getting one, so we’re even.”

He smiled at you and you smiled at him. Then you curled a hand around the base of his shaft and licked the tip. Loki gasped, surprised at the feeling of your wet tongue on him, and you noticed a bead dripping from the slit and licked it again, noting how salty it tasted. Loki hummed and fluttered his eyes every time you licked him, and you did so again and again, around the head, down the length, near the testicles. His hand now ran between your tresses, fingers woven between the locks. You looked up at him, wanting to catch his reaction, parted your lips and slowly took in as much as you could. His eyes fluttered close, he moaned out loud and you felt a shudder reverberating through his entire body.

“Oh… oh…” he let out shivering breaths, his eyes trying to stay open to stare at the sight of you swallowing him as deep as you could take. “Oh Realms… Nine Realms, this is good… this feels so good… yes, darling… suck on it… suck on it, darling, it feels so good…”

Seeing him express such pleasure, knowing that you were doing that to him, it sparked a feeling of pride inside of you that spurred you on to try a different turn of the head, a different lick, a different speed. He moaned and whimpered, his hips swaying to meet your lips, and every time you went a little too deep and you could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat he moaned louder. But even though you wanted to keep it up, soon you’d feel a gagging sensation and you slowed down again, sucked on the head, licked around the shaft, pumped his length with one hand while the other curled around his thigh to grab his butt. His own hand searched yours and he weaved his fingers in yours, his ragged breathing speeding up.

“You have no idea… how hard it is… to hold back.” He panted. “I don’t want to come just yet… but your mouth feels so good on my cock.  _Fucking Hel_ …”

Being on your knees and still having this amount of power over him excited you in no way you had ever felt before. It wasn’t just the warmth and slickness between your legs, it was also the delicious sensation of having such a meaty, tasty cock filling all of your mouth. It was the feeling of doing a good job when you felt him pull your hair or tighten the grip on your hand when you sucked harder. The naughty giggle inside your own head - after all your mouth was busy - when you heard the sloppy sounds all the saliva you were drooling made here and there.

Loki suddenly pulled at your hair and started bucking his hips fast, shoving his cock in and out of your mouth. You could feel the drool running down your chin and dripping onto your clothes. The corner of your eyes watered and you felt breathless. He looked desperate, eager to reach his peak and have his pleasure. Then he removed himself from your mouth and grabbed his cock, stroking it quickly until he came all over your face and chest, moaning unabashedly. You had to close your eyes in fear he could shoot some of his seed in them, but soon it was over and you were fine. Dirty, but fine.

“I’m sorry…” Loki panted, bending over and catching his breath, and you now noticed the sweat beads on his forehead “I didn’t mean to… get it all over you… I just didn’t know if you would want it in your mouth… I should have warned you I was about to come. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, my love.” You got back on your feet, only now realizing how much your knees were hurting. “Just use your magic to clean it up and it’s all good.”

He did as you said and in no time you were spotless, as if he hadn’t just come all over you. He pulled his pants back up and fastened them, then pulled you closer and sweetly kissed your lips, his hand brushing your cheek.

“So, how did it feel?” you asked “Did you enjoy it?”

“Well, you truly have magic lips."


	2. The taste of Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his girlfriend are bored at a party so they sneak out to have some fun in private.

“I can’t believe my mother made me wear a dress for this. Aren’t parties supposed to be fun?” Elin’s flat and bored tone matched perfectly with Loki’s own lack of interest in the event he’d been forced to attend.

“They are when you are my brother.”

Thor was right in the center of the room, entertaining everyone with his latest gift from the Allfather, that bloody hammer, swinging it about and feigning attacks to draw gasps and laughs from his surrounding audience. Oh yes, he had an audience, as usual. Girls swooning, sighing, giggling like idiots and batting their lashes. Men growling and bellowing encouragements to whatever prowess Thor decided to flaunt. Odin was there as well, of course he was, their father beaming with pride of his eldest son’s displays of might and skill.

“It’s just a bloody hammer, why are they so impressed?” said Elin.

The look of annoyance on her face was one the things Loki most liked about his girlfriend: she hated the same things he did. Leaning against a wall away from the crowd, both Loki and Elin stared unamused at the gathering in the Great Hall. Thor was now the worthy owner of the Mjolnir and their father had decided this was a matter to commemorate, hence the feast, the music, the dancing. Another excuse to show off his perfect son. As much as Loki loved his brother, this entire ordeal was completely unnecessary and he had no wish to keep witnessing this cult of adoration. He searched the room with his eyes, and noting no one was looking at them - how could they? Thor had just summoned a lightning bolt to turn the roasted boar into a giant lump of steaming coal - Loki reached over to pull Elin by the waist and bring her closer to him. She turned to face him, all boredom thrown aside as she smiled up at him, already interested in what she knew he was about to offer.

“Are you going to be cocky and tell me your hammer is much more impressive?”

He laughed, his tongue peeking out between his teeth, and circled both hands around her back to press her chest against his.

“You tell  _me_ , darling.”

She pressed her hips against his while biting her lips.

“Let’s get out of here” she said.

He took her by the hand and she followed, pulling him back here and there in the corridors to press his back against a wall and suck at his neck, kiss his lips, rub against his hardening cock. When they finally reached Loki’s room, he had barely pulled her in and locked the door and she was already onto him, pulling him by both sides of his shirt and kissing him deeply. She brought a hand to his neck and pressed her body against his, making him roll his hips to rub his hard on against her. He pulled back for a second, almost out of breath.

“If I knew you were this keen, we’d have left the feast hours ago.”

She was already fumbling at his trousers, trying to unbuckle them.

“I want to taste you again.”

A few days ago she had gotten on her knees and placed her lips on his cock for the first time. Loki had never known the sensation of having a hot wet mouth around him and he found it to be nothing short of pure glory. She sucked and licked, hummed around his shaft and drooled all over him until he came all over her face. A first time for her as well, Elin had discovered the taste and smell of him, and now he wanted to do the same to her.

“No.” he held her wrist, causing a confused look in her eyes. “It’s my turn, Elle. I want to know what you taste like. Please?”

She bit her lips and curled them in a devious smile, took him by the and walked backwards, leading him to bed.

“Only if you shred this stupid dress to pieces.”

A wide grin spread through Loki’s lips. He reached around and grabbed her ass with both hands, then slipped down to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She laughed and curled her arms around his neck, kissing him. He got on the bed and crawled on his knees to the middle of it before falling on top of her and move his lips to her neck. He left a trail of wet kisses and small bites from her jaw to her collarbone, finding the exposed portion of her breasts and nipping at them. His hands moved up her body to hook his fingers into her cleavage, pulling down and ripping it apart, exposing her bosom and stomach to him.

“How’s that?” he licked the valley between her breasts, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Much better. I can freaking breathe.”

“And I can do this.”

He bit the flesh of her breast, dragged his teeth along it and bit another spot, then took her hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily, swirling the tip of his tongue over the bud while he pulled up the skirt of her dress. He shifted his hand underneath the fabric, pulling down her undergarment before pausing for a second to check her reaction. Elin looked at him with a excitement in her eyes, anxious to discover how it would feel to have Loki’s hands touching her sex. He had rubbed his palm over her crotch through her clothes, just about as many times as she had jerked his hardened cock through his pants, the eagerness of their youth always getting the best of them, but this would be the first time Loki would touch her naked quim. His breathing hitched with expectation, and when he moved his middle finger and touched her, a ragged breath escaped his lips while a tiny mewl came from Elin’s mouth.

“You’re so wet… so warm…” He slid his finger between her lower lips, gently rubbing her up and down, and watched her smile and hum, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. “I could honestly do this for the entire night just to watch you make that face.”

“I thought you said you wanted to taste it.”

“All in due time, don’t worry.”

He moved on top of her to better support himself and kissed her, moving his finger while his tongue rolled around hers. When he slid his finger to the upper part of her sex, he touched a small bump, which made Elin gasp into his mouth.

“You liked that?” he asked and she nodded. “Does it feel good when I touch it?”

He circled his middle finger around the tiny bud, feeling it pulse underneath his touch.

“Hmm, yeesss…” Elin dropped her head back, exposing her neck to him.

Loki kissed it, sucked at her neck while he circled the same spot over and over with his finger. Elin moaned out loud, her hands grabbing at the sheets of his bed, her body swaying beneath his. The face she made when he increased the rhythm of his touch had him rock hard in his pants. She was so gorgeous in that moment he could swear she was more beautiful than the goddess Freya. Maybe it was that what distracted him or maybe it was his lack of experience in bed, but after a while eliciting the most fascinating sounds from Elin, Loki lost the rhythm between her legs, his fingers no longer pressing at her sensitive button. But he kept on going, turned on by how slick and warm she felt against his hand, and that it was him, his touch, his kisses that had rendered her so. He found her entrance lower between her thighs, but stopped to whisper in her ear.

“Do you want me to touch you, Elle?” He kissed her jaw softly. “Do you want me to slip my fingers inside you?”

She licked her lips and looked into his eyes.

“Yes.” She whispered, spreading her legs wider. “Touch me, Loki. Please.”

He slowly slipped his middle finger inside and both of them moaned out loud. She felt so hot and so wet inside, the feeling of her walls around his finger sending a shudder through his body, his brow furrowed with the feeling of his cock twitching in his pants. When Elin felt his finger entering her, she felt something she’d never felt before. Some type of tightness around her lower belly, a quick sensation, but very pleasurable. She’d touched herself before, of course, but the fact that it was Loki’s finger inside her, his body pressed against hers, her breasts exposed to him, his mouth so close to hers she could feel his hot breath while she looked at the face he made when he reached inside her… It was all new and wonderful, making her moan and roll her eyes with delight.

Loki hesitantly moved his finger, reaching deeper before retrieving almost all of it from inside her. He watched her moan underneath him and did it again, slipping his finger in and out of her repeatedly, choosing a pace to work with as he felt her hot around his hand. Elin moaned out loud, a shade of pink tinging her cheeks as she let her head drop and sink against the pillow. He dipped his lips on her skin, sucking at the curve of her neck, licking her clavicle. She gasped deeply, and Loki felt her hands around him, her fingers pressing against his back.

“M-More… I want more.” She spoke between panting breaths.

“Shall I move faster?” His eyebrows raised, attentive to her request.

“No, I… I want more, I… I want… another finger inside me… please…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…” she breathed, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink. “P-please, Loki, do it…”

He removed his middle finger almost completely and then slowly added another as he slipped back inside her. She took a deep, sharp breath and her chest raised underneath him as she rolled her eyes. He bit his lips at first, feeling her hot, wet walls tighter around his fingers, then lowered his mouth to her breasts and took a nipple between his lips. He felt her roll her hips against his hand and he sucked at the pebbled bud, drawing moans from Elin between her panting breaths.

“Oh, Loki… gods, that feels so good! Oh, yes…”

Her cheeks were bright red as she twisted her body against his, swaying her hips eagerly searching for more friction. He kissed his way from her breasts to her lips, kissing her with passion as he slowed down the pace of his hand between her legs. She looked up at him with slight confusion in his eyes when he removed his fingers, but he smiled at her, a grin filled with mischief before he lowered himself to settle his shoulders between her thighs. He wanted to suck on his own fingers to discover the taste of her, but he controlled his will to do so, as he knew it would be much better to drink from the source. With his face inches from her quim, he breathed in the scent of her, his eyelids closing as he registered the bewitching fragrance deep in his mind. He sighed, looking up at her, wanting to remember this moment forever - the first time he’d taste a woman; the first time he’d look up from between a woman’s legs to see her writhe and moan from the touch of his tongue.

She looked down at him, holding her breath when he moved closer, and when he placed his lips on her, kissing her gently, she breathed out, dropped her chin and closed her eyes. Loki thought no delicacy served in any feast could taste as mouthwatering as her. She was sweet, tangy and intoxicating, beckoning him to dive deeper and try more. He delivered sloppy, wet open mouth kisses on her, tasting her all over as his hands caressed her inside of her thighs. He didn’t know whether this would be pleasurable for her, he just wanted to eat and savor her for hours on end, but the satisfied humming reverberating from her throat to her core told him he was on the right path. When he found her entrance again, this time with his tongue, he reached in as her deep as he could and couldn’t help moaning at how hot it felt, and how much sharper her flavor was inside, her juices by now wetting his cheeks and nose. He could hear her gasping and whimpering, the little sounds coming from her were so arousing he was rutting against the mattress to give his demanding cock some sort of attention.

“Hmm, I like that…” Elin swayed her hips against his face, feeling his hot breath against her quim. “Touch me, Loki. Lick me and touch me.”

He slipped two fingers between them and began massaging her clit in round motions, trying to keep it steady everytime she moaned out loud, telling him he was touching her the right way. He could see her grasping at the sheets, arching her back, dropping her head. He could smell her arousal, he could taste her pleasure on his tongue as he brushed it against her walls. He could feel the hardened clit under his fingers and the gooseflesh on her skin. He could hear her moan louder and louder, praising him for his effort to please her. It all made him feel powerful, bringing her to the edge like this with nothing but the tip of his fingers and a swirl of the tongue. It also made him feel greedy, wanting to not only to please her more and more, but to feel his own pleasure, his rock hard erection telling him he loved this and wanted more. He realized his jaw was beginning to hurt and couldn’t tell if this was normal, but didn’t care, only kept licking her entrance. With one hand rubbing her clit, he moved the other from her thigh and up her body, meaning to grab at her breast, but felt Elin’s fingers entwining with his.

“Yes, Loki! Yes!” Her firm grip on his hand and the loud screams from her lips telling him he was about to discover the taste of orgasm on his lips. “Oh gods, I’m… I’m… Loki, I’m coming!

Her loud moans suddenly ceased, her breathing snatched from her lungs. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue and her bud pulse against his finger. The sensation for Loki was overwhelming, the first time he brought a woman to orgasm, but nothing could top the deliciously naughty feeling of her flavorsome nectar dripping down his chin. After a moment, as Elin relaxed against the mattress, Loki got on his knees, palming his needy cock. He looked down at her, legs spread and heaving chest, and wondered if it was time to try more. Before he could decide whether he should ask her about it or leave it to a future opportunity, she raised herself on her elbows and caught him rubbing his cock through his pants.

“Do you want some help with that?”

Elin sat up and got on her hands and knees when he bit his lips and raised his brows at her. She looked up at him and sat on her heels to unfasten his trousers.

“This time I want to taste  _all_ of you.”

“You mean…”

“Yes. I want you to come in my mouth.”

She pulled him out of his pants, sticking her tongue out to collect the bead of precum dripping from the head. He thought about asking her if she would swallow his cum, but before he could put the sentence together Elin licked his shaft from base to tip and he couldn’t care less if she’d swallow or spit, all he wanted was that hot mouth around his cock again. She curled her fingers around the base and slowly took him in, her eyes never leaving his. He could already feel this wouldn’t last long, he’d been humping the mattress until moments ago, he was ready to blow his load in her mouth at any moment. She began moving her head back and forth, her hand stroking him to the rhythm of her mouth. He dropped his chin and brought his hand to her hair, feeling closer to the edge with every brush of her wet tongue on him.

“Elin… Elin, I…  _fuck!_ ” She moaned around his dick, sending vibrations through him, making him talk through gritted teeth. “Oh gods, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

For some reason that seemed to excite her, as she sucked him with hungry eagerness. Loki had heard from the crude talk between his brother and his friends that lasting longer was better, but perhaps she was just anxious to have his seed in her mouth. The wet, sloppy sounds she was making as she drooled all over him were so obscene he decided to let go and enjoy it, and soon he was closing his eyes and rolling his hips towards her mouth.

 _“Oh fuck!”_  was all he could let out as he came, overcome by the ecstatic feeling of spilling inside her mouth.

He looked down and saw Elin with her mouth still on him, and before he could even catch his breath he was mesmerized by the sight of her swallowing his seed. She even suckled a bit more, getting every last drop of it and making him tremble with the feeling.  Looking up at him and wiping a drop of it from her chin, she sat on her heels and smiled.

“You taste good.”

“And you taste as sweet as Valhalla, my dear.”


End file.
